Ranger helps Ashly
Summary:Ashly's jewlses goes missing and she needs Rangers help to track down the theif. Can they find them with the help of ace sorenson and alex Porter and rubble? Find out in this Scooby doo parody. (title has ranger and jewlwery on it) ranger:Ranger helps Ashly. (we open in on Ashly's house) Ashly:(humming paw patrol theme song)Ranger's almost here better get my birthday present my mom gave me. (opens it and nothing's inside) ashly:Hey where's my jewles? (ranger comes knocking on the door) Ranger:Hello? Ashly you ready? Ash? Ashly:Sorry ranger but I dont know where my jewelry is. Ranger:hmm a mystery. (scene changes to Skye's badge rubble is helping ace soresen work on her plane amilea) alex:rubble wanna play? Rubble:Not now Alex I'm working on this for ace sorenson. Ace:yeah skye and the rest are out helping Katie. Alex:ok. (ranger and Ashly come over) Ace:Hi Ranger and Ashly what's up? Ranger:Bad Ace that's what's up. Ashly:yeah somebody stole my jewls. Ranger:yeah where's Zack? Rubble:Uh ryder went to go help katie with cali so yeah they won't be back until dinner. Ranger:we got a mystery to solve. Ashly:let's solve a mystery! (they go to her house) Ashly:so this is it. (alex finds a clue) Alex:this note might be a clue. Ranger:(reads it)To Ashly miller unless you pay me money I will hold you jewls for hosstage. ace:is it sighend? Ranger:no. (rubble wishels) Rubble:I found a clue. Alex:Hey Rubble found a clue. (its scratches and stuff) Ashly:I didn't notice those scratches. (ranger notices something) ranger:this isn't your jewelry box! all:huh? ranger:no time to explain. (they head for the mystery van) (come out wearing Scooby doo clothes) Ranger:I don't think the scarf is good. Ashly:do you like my skirt ranger? Ranger:yeah. Ace:The sweter is too much. Alex:these pants and this green shirt must be a lot. rubble:this collar doesn't bother me. Ashly:so wich ones our ride? RangerThis cool van. (they see a Scooby doo mystery machine like Van called the cool van) Alex:just like the name. Rubble:Well then. (they get in) Ranger:time to ride. (they drive off) (they stop at a hut) voodoomastro:yup I know a lot about this jewle theif it's a ghost. Gang:A ghost?! voodoomastro:right. Ranger:so any Clues? voodoomastro:This(gives them a scroll)this scroll is of a ghostly jewel thief who was set to parish. Alex:(gulps)Parish? voodoo mastro:Thats right again. (ranger takes it) Ranger:Thanks mister. (they leave) Ranger:well that's a clue for ya. Ace:we can't go home now this is for Ashly ranger. alex:how bout that old mansion? All:what old mansion? Alex:that one over there. (talks about the old kueston manor) Ranger:that's the old kueston mansion. (they knock on the door) paco:yes? Ranger:Um paco? Paco:yes? Ranger:we'd Uh like to look around this old mansion. Paco:Do come in. (they walk and alex and rubble have a scared feeling about this guy) Ranger:sinester isnt he? Alex:yeah. (they walk by the portrit of Elias Kueston) Alex:who's this man? Ace:that's elias kueston the man who founded adventure bay's unavesatiy Elias Kueston unaviesatiy. Ranger:He died in 1911. Ashley:that's sad. Ranger:Let's see if we can find any clues. (they split up duke Duncan a frat guy talks) Duke:all right the plan will go fine. Alex:what does he mean by that? Rubble:I don't know. (they Gang are back in the center and they hear knocking) paco:ah Theadoere masters the dean of Kueston unaversatiy please do come in. Masters:Only came by to tell you about the ghost of Elias kueston he was last seen headed this way. Ranger:Let's ask him about this ghost. Alex:we're ganna hide in that closet. Ranger:you guys are scardey cats. Rubble:yeah but we're live sccardy cats. (they hide and the gang talk) ranger:(os)Hello there im ranger this is Ashly miller and ace sorenson. masters:well listen leave now its no good. (back at the closet inside the ghost resembling the ghost of Elias kingston hormone Scooby doo only green yellow glowing eyes and scary is in there) ranger:we're ganna find some clues. masters:well leave now. paco:so kids this ghost haunts this mansion. Masters:what do you mean? Paco:well the ghost. gang:a ghost?! (cuts back to closet) Kuestion ghost: a ghost? Alex:yeah that's right a ghost. (realizes and are scared) Ranger:alex rubble! What's the matter with you guys?! Alex:(points to closet)There's a ghost in there! Ranger:What kind of ghost? Alex:Like the guy in that portit! Rubble:yeah but with skin that glows green only thing is that. Ashley:How about this glowing paint? Ranger:a clue. Ace:Hey Gang I found a clue. (they go into the library) (rubble sees a pice of cheese takes it and eats it alex comes over they look down at the mouse it goes back in its hole it's mad) ranger:coming guys? (they come) ace:look at this it says(reads)I Elias Kueston will take the secret to my grave. Ranger:The kuestion tresure! Ashley:I red all about it at school the founder of the college claimed he had a treasure when he died. (Ace finds another clue) Ace:Jinkies a clue! ranger:of course! Ace:(takes books off shelves)This this this and this. There. (rubble finds a clue in the fireplace) rubble:I think I found a clue. alex:these edges are warm still. (they realize about the clues) ashley:the diary I found on the old desk might be a clue. (they run out of the library and find projecters tape recorders dry ice and masks) ranger:this fills like a clue to me. (rubble barks off camra) Alex:hey rubles found a clue. (takes it) Ashley:What is it? Alex:it's .....(rubble pokes his head up alex puts him down) It some type of diary. Ranger:it says kueston took the secret to his grave. Alex:Don't tell me were going to seerch a dead mans grave in a spooky cemetery in the middle of the night. Ranger:that's exacly what were ganna do. (cuts to the in the cool Van) (they are at a graveyard) Ranger:Is this it? Ace:From what's on the large containint map this is it. Category:Adam Strickland